wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 1 twink
Twinking used to be fairly common prior to The Burning Crusade, and even so after. Level 1 twinking, however, both Pre- and Post- Burning Crusade, is quite rare. Level 1 twinking requires using gear without a level requirement, usually gear that is available from the start of the game. Limitations All gear that can be obtained and equipped onto a level 1 character generally has NO stat bonus, as it is either Junk or Common gear. Although there is gear that can be applied to level 1 characters, it cannot be obtained as quests for such gear usually do have level requirements. However, Enchanting and other professions are what level 1 twinks are mainly based on. One such example of a twink item, that is now nerfed, is Goblin Rocket Boots. Prior to nerfs by Blizzard, these boots were useful as you could use them at any level of Engineering, they could have Burning Crusade enchants, and you could obtain them at level 1. Patch 2.4.2 changes This patch introduced a big nerf to Goblin Rocket Boots, which had obtained a minimum Engineering level requirement of 225, which is unreachable until level 20. Patch 2.4.3 changes Patch 2.4.3 generally wiped out almost all level 1 twinks, specifically dodge twinks. Prior to this patch, twinks were able to stack dodge enchants and items to be completely unhittable, as the twinks would Dodge all attacks. This was possible due to the formula for dodge ratings being very generous to low levels, as such formulas were level based. Blizzard nerfed this by changing the formula so that all characters under level 34 now gained dodge percentage at the same rate as level 34 characters. Alliance vs Horde When it comes to level 1 twinking, the sides are a bit imbalanced. The most powerful dagger is a Bind on Equip item called Keen Machete, which is only dropped off a rare spawn in Teldrassil. This can be used by Horde if one were to make the travel and camp the area for the mob. There is also an equal dagger Simple Dagger, which is a world drop and far harder to obtain. One of the top DPS items for a level 1 overall is Forsaken Bastard Sword, coming in at 2.7, which can be obtained ONLY by Horde in Tirisfal Glades, as it is Bind on Pickup. Furthermore, you will need a large group of 70's to do the quest for you so that you do not obtain large amounts of XP, as the reward itself gives 360XP + 12XP minimum. Regardless, you will have 372XP total if you manage to obtain that weapon in the neatest way possible. An Iron Counterweight should be applied to the item to add 52% haste, which can greatly boost the DPS in the long run. Obtaining the weapon, however, will bar you from exiting your starting area, as you will only have 26XP left to level, and the surrounding areas all give more than 26XP for discovery. Thus, only Undead may receive the item. This however, goes for other weapons that are obtained via starting area quests, such as the 2.7 DPS weapons that exist. Most of those however can not recieve the 52% haste bonus, which is essentially a boost of 1.4 DPS, setting the DPS to 4.1, by far the highest deemed possible for a level 1 weapon alone. So overall, Undead Warriors have the best possibilities as far as melee DPS goes. Caster classes have yet to be tested. WHY are they so powerful? Level 1 twinks are potentially able to wipe out any character up to about 15, unbuffed, and 25, buffed, provided they aren't twinked themselves. The reason for this is, stats are calculated differently at level 1. A level 1 with 12 crit rating gains 22% critical strike chance, as opposed to under 10% higher levels get. A full agility build can get a good 75% crit chance and a good 85% dodge. A balanced build can get 50% Dodge, 50% crit, and a solid 15 DPS. Perhaps the only statistics NOT affected by level are Intellect and Stamina, and as such your health is probably the only thing that needs to be watched in battle. Possibilities Although Blizzard has introduced many limits, twinking at level 1 is still possible. The biggest possible increase in mana is about 550. The biggest possible increase in health is about 900. The biggest possible increase in melee damage is about 110. The biggest possible increase in spell damage is 100. The biggest possible increase in agility is about 50. The biggest possible increase in healing is 175. The biggest possible increase in crit chance is about 60%. Above statistics do not take buffs into account. Gear Any gear can be used, but the most notable and the best in slot items are listed below. Remember that all the gear, aside from Insignia of the Horde (or Alliance), Furbolg Medicine Pouch, Red Defias Mask and the Brewfest Hats, is non-soulbound or BoE, and thus can be found in the Auction House or even it's possible to obtain it alone. Head: Noble's Monocle (fishing daily quest), Ruby Shades (Haris Pilton, 2000g), Red Defias Mask (for rogues only, BoP, dropped by Defias mobs in Westfall), or one of the Brewfest Hats (only available during the Brewfest Festival). Neck: Voice Amplification Modulator (engineering), Tarnished Silver Necklace (fishing daily quest), or any necklace from Griftah in Shattrath. Shoulders: none. Chest: Haliscan Jacket (tailoring), Simple Black Dress (tailoring) or Royal Dangui (vendors in Moonglade, Stormwind and Undercity). All of those have item Level 35+, so they support Burning Crusade enchants. Shirt: Sleeveless T-Shirt is a must. Wrists: the bracers from the vendors in the starting zones are the best. Hands: same as above. Belt: Squealer's Belt has higher armor than the leather belts available from vendors. Legs: I recommend Haliscan Pantaloons for the looks. Feet: I recommend Dress Shoes for the looks. There are boots with higher armor, but none of them has iLevel 35+, so none of them supports Burning Crusade enchants anyway. Fingers: Tarnished Silver Ring (fishing daily quest), Gold Wedding Band (fishing daily quest), or any of the ones sold by Haris Pilton (Shattrath), Qixdi Goodstitch (Booty Bay), Arred (Exodar) or Gelanthis (Silvermoon). Main Hand: Keen Machete (a rare mob in Teldrassil) or Arcane Forged Shortsword (horde vendor on Sunstrider Isle). Off Hand: Furbolg Medicine Pouch, which can be obtained by getting honored with Timbermaw Furbolg. You will have to be summoned to avoid getting too much discovery XP. As a ghost you can follow a high level player around and have him farm the honor for you. Ranged: Cadet's Bow (world drop) is the only ranged weapon that can be "enchanted" with a scope. Trinket: Insignia of the Horde/Insignia of the Alliance, obtainable by making 2805 enemy faction kills. On PVP servers there's a possibility to run a trial account character of the opposite faction to your position and to keep killing the character. This requires help from another player of course. Enchants Below are enchants that will, at level 1, essentially make your twink what it is. Can be enchanted by Enchanters, unless otherwise stated. Stamina Twink Head: Lesser Arcanum of Constitution, obtained through a level 55 quest, which can then be applied via Trade window. Back: Enchant Cloak - Superior Defense. Chest: Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health Bracer: Enchant Bracer - Superior Stamina Gloves: Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility Legs: Nethercleft Leg Armor, which is made by someone with Leatherworking. Get a level 60+ to apply it. Boots: Enchant Boots - Greater Stamina Shield: Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina Weapon: Enchant Weapon - Crusader, Enchant Weapon - Lifestealing, Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon or Enchant Weapon - Agility 2H Weapon: Enchant 2H Weapon - Agility DPS Twink Head: Lesser Arcanum of Voracity (strength), obtained through a level 55 quest, which can then be applied via Trade window. Back: Enchant Cloak - Lesser Agility Chest: Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health Bracer: Enchant Bracer - Superior Strength Gloves: Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility or Enchant Gloves - Minor Haste Legs: Nethercobra Leg Armor, which is made by someone with Leatherworking. Get a level 60+ to apply it. Boots: Enchant Boots - Greater Agility Shield: Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina Weapon: Enchant Weapon - Crusader, Enchant Weapon - Lifestealing, Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon or Enchant Weapon - Agility 2H Weapon: Enchant 2H Weapon - Agility or Enchant 2H Weapon - Superior Impact or Iron Counterweight Caster Twink Head: Lesser Arcanum of Voracity (intellect) or Lesser Arcanum of Voracity (spirit), obtained through a level 55 quest, which can then be applied via Trade window. Back: Enchant Cloak - Superior Defense Chest: Enchant Chest - Exceptional Mana or Enchant Chest - Restore Mana Prime Bracer: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration or Enchant Bracer - Healing Power Gloves: Enchant Gloves - Fire Power or Enchant Gloves - Healing Power Legs: Runic Spellthread or Golden Spellthread, which is made by someone with Tailoring. Get a level 60+ to apply it. Boots: Enchant Boots - Spirit or Enchant Boots - Greater Stamina Weapon: Enchant Weapon - Spell Power or Enchant Weapon - Healing Power 2H Weapon: Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect Fun Facts It is possible to increase health by about 1300 with buffs. It is possible to increase melee damage by about 140 with buffs. It is possible to increase agility by about 80 with buffs. It is possible to increase crit chance by about 90% with buffs. The Largest Recorded DPS on a level 1 twink was 68.1, buffed. You can't learn any profession or secondary skill at level one, except for First Aid. And you should level it to 225 to be able to use every pre-TBC bandage in the game. At level one your class trainer can teach you Battle Shout (warrior), Devotion Aura (paladin), Stealth (rogue), Track Beasts (hunter), Rockbiter Weapon (shaman), Mark of the Wild (druid), Power Word: Fortitude (priest), Arcane Intellect (mage) and Immolate (warlock). Consumables The following are temporary buffs in the form of items that can be used at level 1. Weak Troll's Blood Potion - Regenerates 2 health every 5 sec for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. Elixir of Lion's Strength - Increases Strength by 4 for 1 hour. Battle Elixir. Elixir of Minor Defense - Increases armor by 50 for 1 hour. Guardian Elixir. Scroll of Protection - Increases the target's Armor by 60 for 30 min. Scroll of Spirit - Increases the target's Spirit by 3 for 30 min. Rumsey Rum Black Label - Increases Stamina by 15 for 15 min and gets you drunk to boot! Chipped Power Core - Releases the energy stored within the Power Core increasing damage done by magical spells and effects by up to 25 for 30 sec. Frog Leg Stew - Restores 874 health over 27 sec. Must remain seated while eating. (great alternative to First Aid) Heavy Runecloth Bandage (requires First Aid 225) Any food that buffs with Well Fed